Reset and Restart
by SophieG0122
Summary: He was dead. He KNEW. Tantei-kun wasn't in this world anymore. He saw the child's lifeless body just months ago! And yet...how is he right here in front of me?Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

****

**Okay… I really shouldn't be doing this… I'm supposed to work on my other story but couldn't resist… Even before I knew it, I have joined the KaiShin army…**

**Warning: This is yaoi so don't read if you don't like! It also contains some angest in the begining…**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

_blah blah blah- flashback/thoughts_

blah blah blah- present

****

__

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 (Kaito Centric)

_"What do you want, Kid?" The faux child shot out a piercing glare at the thief sitting comfortably on the edge of a window in Mori Agency. "Unless it's important, I'd advise you to get out before I kick you out with my soccer ball, put you to sleep, or just call Ran..." _

_Kid twitched and protested, "Oi, oi! Come on, it is important." Seeing the chibi roll his eyes, Kid said it out loud, "Well, I did some research and realized that you are the famous detective Kudo Shinichi and somehow related to those people who always wear black." Conan froze and turned to the thief. "That got your attention, huh?" _

_"How are you related to them?" He asked narrowing his eyes at the thief._

_"I'm not one of them! Let's say, I'm fighting them but in a different approach then yours..."_

_Then the detective asked for the exact thing Kid half expected him to say. "Trade secrets?"_

Kid tucked his prize for the night in his breast pocket-an emerald from Spain- and smirked as he waved good bye to Nakamori and disappeared into the pink smoke. Nakamori cursed out loud, detectives tried to figure out where and how the thief had disappeared and outside, and fans roared in excitement. There were more people than usual. After all it was the first Kid's heist in 6 months.

However, they didn't know that Kid has changed. He was still playful, pulling pranks on Nakamori's men and detectives who dared to challenge him. He still performed his magic and amazed the crowds but it was all an act. He still smirked and flashed an arrogant smile from time to time but never laughed. It was all a poker face.

He was still a dedicated magician however not as much as 6 months ago. His will to perform his tricks full-heartedly has disappeared along with his true audience. Along with his favorite critic who could reach his expectation or several times jump over it, an ally and yet a rival and his crush that he didn't even realize until it was too late.

_Kaitou Kid hummed a melodious tune as he was walking home from his heist. He was slightly disappointed that Tantei-kun chose to watch from the distance than to join the chase. But he let that go when he saw the kid wearing a cough mask and figured he had caught a cold. It could be really easy to catch cold in October after all with the sudden temperature changes. But overall, it was entertaining. Especially Hakuba's face was priceless when he dressed him as a princess; huge downy pink dress, cute little tiara on top of the wig of big fluffy white blond hair… You name it. He was glad for the high heel which had caused Hakuba unable to move because Hakuba seemed like he could and would murder somebody then. Even if he tried to pull them off or kick them off, the huge dress would stop him. _

_Kaito snickered in memory when he heard a faint sound of a cocking gun. He froze and his eyes darting everywhere for the shooter. Are they those bastards one of the black clothed men? Where are they? Are they aiming for me? What should I do? There was a soft murmur of sound came just around corner. Kaito strained to listen when he heard the loud gunshot of bang echoing through the dark, empty alley. He didn't even think. He just ran toward the sound where the gun shot was heard. He did not care that the shooter might be near but he cared that someone needed help. He thought he saw someone wearing black and a car-a black Porsche 356A-but he didn't think too much about it. As he ran, he quickly dialed 911 talked briefly the operator before stopping at the horrifying sight that lay in front of him._

"Kid."

A calm voice came behind the thief caused him to turn. He was so lost in the memory from 6 months ago that he didn't realize that he was at the roof already and Hakuba has caught up.

"Congratulation, Tantei-san. You are now one of the ones who caught up with me this close." Kid said to the half Brit detective with a smirk.

"Well, I'm honored to be in a same place as the famous high school detective like Kudo Shinichi. After all he is the one of the most brilliant young detective..."

Kid's mocking grin dropped and couldn't help it but add, "Was."

"What?" Hakuba frowned. Was? What is he talking about? Maybe he meant there's someone is better than him? "Sure, I guess there's many who are better than him..." Kid shook his head letting the blond detective know that's not what he meant. "Then what..." Kaito's face got visibly darker. Then a thought flashed in Hakuba's head. "Oh."

_The shooter was already long gone but a limp figure was lying still on the cold cement floor. Around the body was blood everywhere-on the floor, the walls... It looked like a body of a child about the age of seven and it seemed that he was half-beaten to death then shot clean through the head. And OH MY GOD… It was Tantei-kun-no- SHINICHI. Kaito slumped to the floor with his eyes wide with horror and anger. He slowly reached for the child but then stopped himself. He could only stare at the dead child. He knew he was dead. There was no way he could have survived that shot. But... _

_Kaito had stayed frozen until the ambulance had arrived. When the police asked him questions he didn't know what he was saying. He was in shock. Then he snapped out of it, remembering seeing black clothing and luckily the black Porsche also. If he remembered correctly, that car belonged to a guy called Gin; one who poisoned Shinichi in the first place. "That bastards!" Kaito gritted his teeth. That wasn't important now. They found out about Shinichi! They will kill everyone related to Conan or Shinichi. He had to rescue them, for the sake of his lost rival and a friend... In the back of his head there was a tiny voice asking, _are you sure that's all he is to you?

_He dressed in a full Kid attire and hang glided over to the police station. He knocked on Nakamori's office window. When the Inspector saw him, he almost fell backwards. Then Kid heard his voice loud and clear even though he was at the outside of the building._

_"KID!"_

_After that, it happened pretty fast. There was many police cars right behind the thief's trail. They didn't even wonder why would the internationally wanted thief just knock on their window and urged him to follow. They just did. And maybe that's what Kid liked about them. They are so dedicated and blinded by their work._

_Kaito then spotted the black Porsche 356A heading in the direction of Mouri's Detective Agency. When the person in the car spotted the police cars, they seem to frown but gave up on their target and turned back deciding that it's not worth a trouble._

_Kaito smiled sadly at this and looked up at the night sky, now glowing orange a little by little indicating that it was morning. He felt his eyes water and whispered almost to himself, "That's my farewell present, Tantei-kun."_

_The next day after that, a funeral for the faux child was held. Only picture of Edogawa Conan was there not Kudo Shinichi. Kudo's parents were disguised as Edogawa's parents. It seemed that they decided that it was safer to hide who Conan really was. The whole police headquarters attended the funeral and a few others from various parts of Japan. The kids who hung out with Tantei-kun a lot were bawling hard, especially the dark haired girl. The other girl, one with a light brown hair was standing next to the disguised Kaito, away from the kids and in front of the picture where Conan was smiling confidently. Kaito noticed she was trembling, trying so hard to hold in the tear and anger._

_Kaito edged closer to her and made white roses appear out of thin air and offered them to the girl. "Here," said Kaito. "You don't have to hold it in."_

_Her sharp blue eyes that were so much like Shinichi's examined the thief briefly before accepting the flower. She smiled softly before putting the rose next to the picture of the boy instead of placing it with the other flowers on the table that many others have brought. She looked at the picture of Edogawa Conan once more before her sadness and anger return to her. She trembled again but this time she allowed her tears to flow. "Baka...baka...baka..." She repeated over and over. Kaito let the girl handle this on her own. And just watched her from the distance._

_When her tears finally stopped flowing, she looked around the crowds of people mourning for the lost child prodigy and Kaito saw her hard eyes soften with gratefulness and even greater sadness. She looked at something that she was clutching tightly in her hands and took out a note or perhaps a letter out of her pocket. Her face became determined and held the paper and a small object tightly once more in her hands and put them back safely in her pocket. Then she looked around once more, cracking a faint smile she mouthed something like "Arigato, mina-san. Sayonara." Kaito flinched in his position, wondering if he read her lips right. She stared at the picture of Edogawa once more before heading outside. Kaito's eyes followed her subconsciously. He saw her talk to the old man-Agasa, if he remembered it correctly, which he probably did-and walked out of the funeral and toward the blond woman in a motorcycle. She took the helmet that the woman had offered to her then stared directly at the disguised thief and smiled. She walked up to him and whispered, "Edogawa-kun would've loved you to have this, Kid-san."_

_It was Tantei-kun's glasses and a small paper. His face crumpled in sadness and took the items from the girl. He didn't register that the girl had recognized him as Kid. "Arigato," was all he could say. Satisfied, she then jumped onto the back of the motorcycle with blond woman who had watched them but said nothing. After that, the motorcycle took off._

"He's... dead?" Hakuba stared. "How do you know? It's not even on the news..."

The thief shrugged. "He's been missing for a year and a half, Tantei-san. Wouldn't you believe so?"

Hakuba ignored him, refusing to even think about the great detective's death. "Why were _you_ missing for a whole half a year, Kid? Well, you know, not having heist and all that?"

"I never went missing, Tantei-san. I just reappeared."

"It sure took time," Hakuba commented.

"Sure did. But it was just to keep a promise from someone I really cared. Even more than my life." Hakuba's eyebrows rose. But before the detective could press any farther, Kid said, "I've already said too much. Ja ne!" and jumped off the tall building without a single fear or hesitation, activating his hang glider.

_Kaito couldn't bare it anymore in the funeral. He made his exit and took the train home right away. _

_When he arrived home, he didn't even bother to read the letter. He was too exhausted. All he wanted was to sleep._

_He stopped doing heists. It wasn't worth it._

_Months passed, but Kaitou Kid stayed quiet. Hakuba kept giving Kaito weird looks, constantly asking what's wrong and Akako would shake her head and say, "This is not the end but a new beginning." Aoko and his many other classmates had noticed his strange down-mood too. Maybe it was because Kaito did considerably less pranks than "normal"._

_After another long day at school Kaito slumped into his bed and noticed a small paper. He wondered for a second what it was then remembered. Months ago, he couldn't take it. He would break apart and cry as he was reading the letter from the now-gone-chibi-tantei. But Kaito decided he could take it now and slowly and carefully unfolded the paper._

_And read: _

_Dear Kid,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry, that's all I can say._  
_I was stupid and I shouldn't have done this..._  
_But please don't be sad over me if I don't survive. I made my choice and this is that. Remember, I'm watching you, always._

_Good luck on your heist, Kid. Don't you think about quitting your heist when you've gone this far. You PROMISED._

_It's really weird for me to say don't quit your thieving… But to catch a bigger fish, there's not really a lot of choices. Just make sure you don't cross the line. And DON'T DIE. _

_Remember... I'm watching and still watching..._

_-KS_

Hakuba cursed shortly at the now flying-freely- thief then froze when there was a sound of a gun firing. "What the-!" Someone was obviously shooting at Kid. Hakuba immediately picked up his walkie-talkie and talked to Nakamori-keibu, "We have a sniper aiming Kid! He's at a roof of a building just two blocks east from the heist site."

"What? Alright, we'll head there to investigate right away!" Nakamori replied, half screaming.

Hakuba groaned in frustration. They won't make it in time to stop the shooting... He anxiously looked over at the roof of the building where the shooter was crazily firing at Kaitou Kid. He felt so useless. He could do anything at this point. Suddenly, five or six men armed with guns busted through the roof and surrounded the shooter then tackled him. The gun was taken by those men too. Weird, I'm pretty sure the cops wouldn't have reached there that fast. Then who... Hakuba's eyes widened as he saw the white figure falling from the sky.

Kaito cursed. He had miraculously dodged almost all the bullets only receiving just a tiny scrapes but ironically enough the last bullet that was fired had found its target. Kid felt an incredible pain in his stomach. He lost control if the glider and started to crash. When he saw Snake's shocked expression on the roof as he was surrounded and tackled on by some men, he snickered lightly and finally crash landed. Somehow, he was still alive. He tried to stand up and started walking. He didn't care where; he just needed to get out of here.

Something cold brushed his face. He jumped but realized a second later that it was just a rain drop. Gradually the rain got thicker and Kaito just couldn't find his strength to go on. He fell on to the cold, wet road his blood still flowing from his wound. He needed shelter but he couldn't see anything clearly. He couldn't see anything clearly but that detective's face. Kudo Shinichi. He was right in front of him, worried.

Kaito began to wonder, Am I dead? What happened? Shinichi... He's...

"Come on, Kid. We've got to get you out of here."  
_It was his voice... He had missed it so much..._

"Kid... Kid? Kaito!"  
_He loved how he called his name..._

Time flew and Kaito crack opened his eyes. He briefly scanned the surroundings and realized he was in an old abandoned building of some sort, still soaking wet from the rain. Then he noticed that Shinichi was staring at him. Not as Edogawa Conan but as real Kudo Shinichi. Kaito laughed for the first time in months. He must be dreaming or dead. Shinichi can't be... "You are dead..." Kaito croaked.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Really, that's all you've got to say? That I'm _dead_?"

"Am I _dead_?" Kaito asked sleepily.

"Oh, for the love of- No. You are not..."

Shinichi was cut off as Kaito pulled him into a deep kiss. His body ached all over but he couldn't resist it.

"I...missed...you...so...much..." Kaito breathed between the kiss.

Shinichi stood there stunned while the thief continued to enjoy himself. Shinichi slowly closed his eyes and started kissing back almost hesitantly at first but it soon got rougher and passionate. They broke the kiss for breath when Kaito stared, gawking when he realized what just happened.

"Shi-Kudo?" Kaito rasped.

"You could call me Shinichi," Shinichi told him.

Kaito smiled widely despite the pain and teased, "Instead of that can I call you Shin-chan~?"

"No." Shinichi deadpanned. Then the detective broke into a chuckle when Kaito pouted. He gave the thief a quick peck on the lips, making him blush. And more kisses. So warm…

"Shinichi," Kaito asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure we're alive?"

"Why?"

"'Cause you are kissing me." There was a pause. "Shinichi-"

"Why, you don't like it?" The response that Shinichi gave him made Kaito blush some more.

"How are you alive? I saw you with my own eyes..." When Kaito saw the detective's face getting darker, he stopped himself. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's a long story though."

"I've got time," Kaito whispered in Shinichi's ear. The detective shivered.

Whe Shinichi was in control of himself after a couple of seconds he snapped, "No, you don't. You are bleeding to death. We've got to get you treated... Obviously, hospital is out of option... Do you know someone...?"

"Yeah, you have a phone with you?" Shinichi nodded and handed him his phone. After a short talk with Jii-san, Kaito alerted Shinichi, "He's coming in 10 minutes. So tell me what happened..."

Shinichi took a deep breath and relaxed. He leaned against Kaito, careful not to hurt him, and he simply said, "Sometimes reset doesn't sound so bad."

_****************_

**

* * *

**

How was it? I feel like I rushed a little toward the end…

**Anyway, he next chapter is Shinichi centric and explanations about what happened to him… Please look forward to the next update! And please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm done with this chapter, finally! Now I can think back on my other story instead of this one...**

**Now my reply to the reviews:**

**-Aniki-xvi: Here's the update and thank you for reviewing first! Cybor cookies for you! :)**

**-Miracle or Magic: Well you'll definately find out in this chapter! Coming back from dead? Not a bad idea but unfortunately no. I like Shinichi too much to kill him...**

**-Aeyara: Yes there should be :) but this is my first time writing this kind of thing... Here 's the update! Enjoy and please reivew!**

**-Alaena F. Dragonstar: For you here's a little short summary of the previous chaper-Kaito sees Conan dead in some dark ally while he was walking home from the heist (not his usual way but I liked it that way better) So he thought Shinichi was dead so he got all depressed and forgot about Pandora and Kid until he reads the letter that Conan has left for him and decides to continue the thief work to avenge not only for his father but for Shinichi too. So he goes... When he escapes Snake started shooting madly at him and he crash and sees Shinichi. How he's alive when Conan was _clearly _dead... You'll find out in this chapter!**

**-The Neo Productions: Thank you :) I'll try to watch out for it... I'm still an amature but I'm trying thanks for the review!**

**-Chelseaj500: Yes, yes they do! Well I don't know why but I came to like it... Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter!**

**:):):):):):):)**

**Key:**

_blah blah blah-flashback/thoughts_

blah blah blah-present

**-x-x-x- flashback**

**... Time pass**

* * *

Chapter 2 (Shinichi Centric)

Everything went so wrong. _He_ was the one who's suppose to be the one dead. If only he didn't go with her…

**_-x-x-x-_**

_A blond woman got out of her motorcycle and smirked at the little boy with huge thick glasses. _

"_Vermouth," he growled low, under his breath, careful not to let the Detective Boys hear him. Haibara's eyes widened with her breath shallow but she looked less paranoid than before. Maybe beacause she had helped them many times before. _

"_Who is she, Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked the boy with curiousity and innocence. _

"_No one," he replied smiling, "I just met her."_

"_Conan-kun," Vermouth purred, "Surely you would remember your own aunt?" _

_Conan twictched. His aunt? In her dreams. "Ah, now I remember! Sorry... Obaa-san, why are you here?" He didn't really want to know. _

"_Wow, your aunt isn't Japanese?" Mitsuhiko gasped._

"_Yeah, she's actually a friend of my parents but I call her that." That seemed like a good enough excuse. He turned to his "aunt" and repeated innocently, "Why are you here?"_

"_You didn't hear from Ran-chan? Your parents came from America but your Tou-san hurt his back just recently so your Kaa-san is taking care of him and I'm here to pick you up." Conan frowned. He knew his parents didn't planned to visit. They would've called… And they would _definately_not send Vermouth to him. Even though Sharon Vinyard is Kaa-san's friend, she knows she's dead. "Well?" Vermouth offered him a helmet. Conan glanced back at Haibara's direction then back to Vermouth. _

"_Alright," he said and took the helmet. He turned to his friends and said, "Well, bye guys!" He jumped onto the bike, looking at Haibara once again. Something was off. She didn't look scared instead she looked… relieved?_

**-x-x-x-**

Shinichi stood by Jodie-sensei and Vermouth with a small handgun tightly in his grip. He took a deep breath and unlocked his own house gate and barged in.

"Put your hands up high, Okiya!" Jodie-sensei shouted, pointing a gun at the light haired man. "We know you are the Big Boss in the criminal organization that we call the Black Orgnazation! Surrender now!" Okiya calmly raised his hand, his expression remained unchanged. He stared at the FBI agent then at Vermouth. Then his flared when he saw the returned high school detective not in his chbi form but in his high school self.

"You," Okiya narrowed his already small eyes, "I thought Gin killed you. I guess he failed and the funeral is fake."

"Not exactly," Shinichi whispered lowly to himself in bitter tone.

**-x-x-x-**

"_Vermouth, what is the meaning of this?" The chibi struggled in the woman's death grip. _

"_Saving your life," she whispered back. Conan's eyes widened in confusion as she duck taped his mouth and his body to a chair in a building somewhere outside of the city. He was put in the middle of a huge empty room with a window that was smaller than a child to fit. He struggled more but the duck tape was pretty strong. _

"_Mmph!" He screamed through his duct tape. Vermouth exited the empty room, leaving the detective all alone, locking the door tightly behind her. He continued to look for a way out but gave up after several hours. Tired, he finally fell asleep. But he had a troubling dream. _

_In the dream, Haibara was waving at him, smiling warmly. She _never_ smiled warmly at him before. And she disappeared. _

_Some time passed (Days? Weeks?) and the dream continued. He did not resist to Vermouth anymore. But he was still bounded to the damn chair. Then one day, the not-child heard the door creaking and a bright lighted shined down on his face. He groaned and yelped a little as Vermouth ripped the duct tape off his face. _

"_Good morning, Silver Bullet-kun," then she continued to removed the tape that held the boy bounded to the chair. "The first part is over. Now hear me out before you start swearing at me." The faux child's sharp eyes stared at the blond woman but did not say anything. She took it as a sign of yes and told her story. _

**-x-x-x-**

Okiya was laughing in disbelief and half-satisfaction. "So Sherry died in your place…"

The grip of the gun in Shinichi's hand tightned. "Yes, she did. So I'm not going to let you escape. For her sake… and _mine_. "

**-x-x-x-**

_He was disguised as Haibara going to his own funeral. It was ironic. Wasn't Haibara suppose to go to _his_ funeral not him to hers? He stared at his picture smiling confidently at him. It wasn't fair. He didn't deserve this… _She_ didn't deserve this. To die as someone who she isn't. No one will know that Haibara Ai died; they will not know that Miyano Shiho died. _Not him_. He couldn't face the Detective Boys or Ran or anybody. It was all his damn fault that he got discovered as Kudo Shinichi and Haibara decided to be a hero and die disguised as him. _

_And he didn't know. Haibara and Vermouth had planned it by themselves. He clinched his fist tightly and felt his nails digging into his palm. He did not notice that he was trembling, staring at the goddamn picture of him in a black frame. Black. He hated that color even more now. It took his friend's life. It tried to take his and everybody else's. Thankfully for some reason, it didn't. According to Vermouth, suddenly cops started to go toward the Mori Agency and Gin and Vodka decided to turn back judging it wasn't worth it. _

"_Here," there came the voice that made shrunken Shinichi turn. Then he saw white roses pop out of nowhere. "You don't have to hold it in." After a few seconds of his blue eyes darting all over and examining the person in front of him, he finlally recognized the person through the disguise. Kaitou Kid. Of course. He was the one who led the police to Ran's place. _

_He smiled slightly accepted the flower, placing it next to the picture of Edogawa Conan. _I think Haibara would love a rose from Kid_. He smiled a little more at the thought. She's still a woman, after all and… Edogawa Conan would've also loved farewell from his rival. He looked at the picture of a confident boy again feeling the anger and sadness return to him. "Baka…baka…baka…" He said it over and over again, in his best Haibara's voice, just in case some one was watching him and this time letting his tears flow. Good thing Vermouth got a water-proof mask for him. _

_He wiped his tears and looked around the crowd that came to mourn for the child genius. He couldn't believe how many people came. He whispered, "Arigato, mina-san. Sayonara." _Because I have some unfinished work to do… _He pocketed the note that Haibara had left for him with Vermouth and read it for the hundredth times already. _

_Kudo-kun, _

_I'm sorry for choosing this. I know you will be angry with me. They found out about you so Vermouth and I have made a deal. For her to take you away until it was safe and for me to be disguised as you so it wouldn't draw any suspicion and if they manage to kill me then they won't go after you agian. _

_But I'm sorry. I'd rather have you live than me who has no more future. I've finally finished the antidote. Go back to your peaceful life, and forget about me, and the organization, and Conan. Reset and restart, Kudo-kun._

_You are probably wondering why I'm doing this for you. Well, the answer was always simple, Meitnatei. You just didn't know where to look. _

_I love you, baka._

_Sayonara,_

_-Ai_

_He read the letter again as he clinched the tiny green pill tightly. He stared at the picture of the child form of Kudo Shinichi once more and headed toward Agase and told him that he was leaving. Agase, Hattori Heji, and his parents were the only one who knew he was still alive and that it was actually Haibara that died. Agase had called his parents and asked them not to reveal Conan as Shinichi and not let the police take the body to figure out the killer of him. The officers were eager to uncover the murderer of their favorite mascot but his parents firmly refused. _

_When he headed out, he saw the disguised Kaitou Kid behind him. He took the helmet that Vermouth offered him and walked toward the thief. The Great Kaitou Kid flinched at the sudden action of Shinichi, but he ignored that and said to the thief in a voice of Haibara as he handed his thick glasses and a small letter that he wrote a day before, "Edogawa-kun would've loved you to have this, Kid-san."_

_He could hear the Kid's soft "Arigato."_

_The shrunken detective whispered, "We'll meet soon, I promise." It was so small that he doubted even the thief heard it. He just smiled, satisfied and jumped on behind Vermouth. _

"_Ready?" She asked._

"_Yeah, let's go get them." He replied, gripping the small pill tightly in his palm. _

**-x-x-x-**

"That's really _charming_, tantei. Now you've caught me. Now what?" Okiya asked mocking and still laughing.

Shinichi's eyebrows rose, but he replied. "Not much. Just ask you a couple of question and throw you into the damn jail that you're going to spend your whole life there."

Shrugging, he flashed an evil smile at the detective. "Well, ask me anything."

Shinichi didn't have to think about what he was going to ask. The FBI with a help with Vermouth took down the _whole _orgnization as in _all_ the branches. Except for some of the members that had escaped. But none of them were really high in the rank. They would eventually get them all. But one from the high rank has escaped and he/she would be a real threat if he/she is let loose. He needed to know who that one person is.

"There's a person who managed to escape us who is in the high rank. That person is called Pinyin. Who is he?"

Okiya chuckled a little. "Oh, you mean Snake?"

Shinichi flinched, slightly. "Snake?" He heard that name from Kaitou Kid before. He's the one who killed the original Kid and targeting the second generation Kid also.

"Yes, you didn't know Pinyin is Snake Wine in Vietnese?"

Shinichi's eyes widened. Was there Kid's heist today? He searched for the answer in his brain and the reply came as terrifying "yes". "Shit—" When Shinichi turned around, Okiya reached for something in quick movement and pressed a button.

Realizing what was happening, Vermouth cursed and shot her boss down. But the button was already pressed. "Oh, shit…" She repeated. Jodie-sensei realized what the boss of the BO has done and headed out but Shinichi was stayed frozen, confused unable to make out what was happening. Until Vermouth covered him and ran toward the exist when the bomb went off. "Urgh!"

Few moments of sillence hung in the air. Kudo's mansion was blown into bits and Vermouth had taken most of the shock than Shinichi. "Vermouth?" There was no respose. "Damn!"

"It's alright, Kudo-kun. Ambulance was already in position just around the corner so she should be getting the medical care she need soon."

"Kid…"

"I'm sorry?"

"I know where that last high ranked member went. He disappeared with a sniper gun, right?" Jodie-sensei nodded. "Then can you send the agents to search the buildings near the Kid's heist area? He's definitely there… to finish his job."

**…**

Shinichi ran. He saw the white figure fall. He panicked. He thought he saw blood… Thankfully, the shooting has stopped, meaning the agents has caught the guy Snake.

Rain poured on him, but he didn't care. He stared at the thief, worried. He said to the thief, "Come on, Kid. We've got to get you out of here." He saw Kid smile. But Shinichi felt the thief's conscious slipping. He started to panic when Shinichi saw blood flowing from the thief's stomach. "Kid… Kid?" He recalled the thief's name that he had given to him in the last meeting. "Kaito!"

**…**

Hours have passed and the hard rain had reduced to a drizzle. Kaito's eyes flickered open and scanned the surrounding and his indigo eyes settled on Shinichi's cool blue eyes. He seemed surprised to see the detective. It has been 6 months after and he was in his normal form. The thief spoke for the first time, "You are dead…" And oh yeah, he thought the detective was dead. Of course.

Shinichi couldn't help it but to roll his eyes. "Really, that's all you've got to say? That I'm _dead?_"

"Am _I _dead?" There came Kaito's sleepy reply.

"Oh, for the love of—. No, you are _not…_"

Shinichi was cut off as Kaito pulled him into a deep kiss. Shinichi's eyes flared open in shock, surprise, pleasentness.

"I…missed…you…so…much…" He heard Kaito say between the kiss. Shinichi felt his heart pound faster and faster. He didn't know what to do at first but making a decision, he slowly moved his lips, kissing him back. _OH MY GOD I'M KISSING HIM…OH MY GOD I'M KISSING… Do I like him? Does he like me? I'm such an idiot... _Soon his thought was lost as he was pulled into another kiss that soon got rougher and passionate. They broke the kiss for breath and Kaito stared at the detective gawking.

"Shi-Kudo?" Kaito rasped.

Shinichi surpressed a blush. "You can call me Shinichi."

Kaito's smile widened and said in a playful voice, "Instead of that can I call you Shin-chan?"

"No." Shinichi deadpanned. No one called him that. Well maybe except for his mother because she's just so stuborn. He laughed when he saw Kaito pout. He looked so _cute_. He gave Kaito a quick peck on the lips that followed by many others making both of them blush. Did he just do that?

"Shinichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure we're alive?"

Kaito's question made him frown. "Why?"

"'Cause you are kissing me." Shinichi paused. His expression turned to stone. He started to worry. What made Kaito think that? Kaito noticed that it had hurt the detective's feeling and started saying, "Shinichi—"

Shinichi's serious face dropped and replied, "Why, you don't like it?" Kaito blushed deeply, making Shinichi happy.

"How are you alive. I saw you with my own eyes…" Shinichi's face got darker. The depressing thought of Haibara sacraficing herself ruined his happy mood. He barely caught Kaito's "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's a long story though."

"I've got time." Kaito edged closer to Shinichi and whispered, making the detective shiver as the thief's hot breath brushed his skin, leaving his mind blank.

He took a couple of seconds for him to calm down his mind and snapped, eyeing Kaito's wound, "No, you don't. You are bleeding to death. We've got to get you treated… Hospital is out of option… Do you kknow someone…"

"Yeah, you have a phone with you?" Detective handed the thief his cell and watched him make a quick phone call, silently. Soon, Kaito handed the cell back to Shinichi. "He's coming in 10 minutes. So tell me what happened…"

Shinichi took a deep breath and relaxed. He leaned against Kaito, careful not to hurt him, he said, recalling what Haibara had wrote to him, "Sometimes reset doesn't sound so bad."

* * *

**Okay! How was it? I personally liked this chapter better... If you still didn't get what happened to Shinichi like _somebody_ *cough* my sister *cough* then long story short:**

**Haibara and Vermouth wanted to save Shinichi so they develped a plan where Haibara disguises as Conan and make the BO think they have killed him while they really...didn't. She gave her complete antidote for Conan who took it and became his own self. 6 months later, he was finally able to take down the organization, the Boss being Okiya. And he realizes Snake is the one who escaped and also realizes Kaito was in dager. And he ran for the heist place when he saw Kid falling and then... You know... All the KaiShin goodness started...**

**If you have any questions feel free to ask! Please reivew and look foward for last update for this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! This is my last chapter for this story! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Miracle or Magic- Here it is! Thanks for being patient!**

**Chealseaj500- Thank you! This is my last one :( but I guess I'm okay with it... I'm pretty satisfied... **

**Aeyra- Yeah... I kind of tried to give out tons of clues... but some just goes unnoticed... Good guess and you got it right! cybor cookies for you!**

**shanagi95- Well I'm glad :) If you have anymore questions about the story don't be afraid to ask **

**Aniki-xvi- Yes! This is it! Please reveiw for this chatper too!**

**TwWereWolf- Sorry this is the last one... Yeah...I needed to make someone miserable...**

**tantei no hime- Sorry if you didn't like it but i can't stop the yaoi now... :(( but this is the last one for now! please review!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Epilog

"Oh." Shadow fell on Kaito's face as Shinichi finished his story.

Noticing the sudden change of mood, he asked frowning, "Is there something wrong, Kaito?" Kaito smiled faintly at the finally-18 year-old boy and shook his head.

"Iie, it's nothing..." Shinichi still wasn't convinced. "Really, I'm fine! Just a little tired..."

The detective opened his mouth to speak when a yell of an elderly was heard. "Bocchama!"

Shinichi turned as Kaito flinched when he saw Shinichi's eyes flashed, plunging into detective mode. Then he blinked, realizing what he was doing. He couldn't danger his trust with Kaito. He couldn't. "Sorry, it came out of habit..."

The old man cleared his throat and turned to the young Kuroba, "Bocchama, it's time to go."

"Alright, you wanna come with, Tantei-kun? No, is it Meitantei-san now?" The old man tensed, making Shinichi raise eyebrows.

"Bocchama, I don't think-"

"Nah, I'm good... Kid-san." It took all his strength not to say the thief's name. He couldn't let the old man have a heart attack. "Don't worry. I've got plenty of other chances now to catch you in the heist."

Kaito almost pouted when Shinichi stopped calling his name but he kept his poker face. "Then a ride?"

The old man kept on looking worried. Shinichi smiled at that, and felt a little hurt that he didn't trust him enough-not that he blamed him-and shook his head. "My ride is on my way." Then a grey van skidded to halt and 2 blond women stepped out of the back seat of the van. "And they are here. You might want to get out now." Kid stared at him. He saw the bulge on one of the woman's pants where the gun was concealed. Sighing he explained, "They are the FBI. Well, the short haired one on the right is anyway. Thank them someday, ne? They got Snake for you."

Kaito tipped his top hat while Jii-chan was making fuss about the injury. "In the heist then," he smiled rather sadly before disappearing with the old man.

"Kudo-kun!" Jodie-sensei ran after him. Vermouth followed close behind. "Are you alright?" Then her ice blue eyes widened as she noticed the blood.

"Not mine," he said, noticing the FBI's expression. Vermouth only looked at him in interest. "And thanks," Shinichi said to the former member of the BO.

"Hmm?"

"About saving me back there..."

"I only had the same belief as Sherry did. I would rather have you live than me who have no future. _You_ however still have so much you could do."

Shinichi chuckled bitterly. "What a piece of crap..." Vermouth eyebrows rose in amusement. The detective thought back to the time 6 months ago.

After "Conan's death" Aride-sensei has helped Ran a lot. He helped her soothe and move on about Conan AND Shinichi. She didn't wait for him anymore. She didn't love him anymore. Weirdly he felt a slight relief. But now he didn't know where to start.

Vermouth placed her hand delicately on the detective's shoulder. "Silver Bu-"

"Don't say you don't have a future Vermouth." The blond woman flinched at the sudden sound of Shinichi's voice. "I know you are going to jail after this but I promise you won't be in there for long. So when you get out then go on to your future. If you don't have it, then make it."

Vermouth's eyebrow rose higher and smirked or was it a smile? "Thank you, Silver Bullet-kun."

Shinichi just waved it off. He needed to take his own advice, damn it! He sighed and jumped onto the van.

**...**

Kaito slumped onto his bed after receiving plenty Jii-chan's worried and warning gaze. No matter how much Kaito told the old man that he could trust Shinichi, he didn't like to take more chances than he had to. He was thankful for taking care of Snake but Jii-chan still refused to get close to the detective. Now he's never going to be able to tell him about the kiss and Kaito's true feeling towards Shinichi. And that upset him the most. He was already living surrounded by lies and secrets. He didn't need another one. He groaned in frustration and fell into a deep troubled sleep.

**...**

Shinichi woke up one day and found his breakfast and a cup of coffee ready. It had Kid's famous doodle on the cup of the coffee and it was safe to guess that the breakfast was from the thief too. He turned on the news and saw the Kid's heist note airing on TV.

_On the night when the moon was reborn,  
I will take a break from my work.  
And steal a treasure most precious to Japan that holds blue shining jewels that has caught my eyes.  
I'll find the inner strength in me  
To steal the treasure with all my heart._

_-Kaitou Kid  
(doodle)_

Shinichi seeped a drink of coffee and a bite of breakfast that a famous thief had prepared for him. He felt a blush forming on his cheek and a random thought came to his mind. _Sonoko would _kill_ for this breakfast._

Shinichi chuckled at the thought before he put his chin on his hand and began to think. Then another strange question popped into his head. 'Why didn't Kid leave the personal note with the coffee? Is there a reason for that?'

**...**

It was the night of the heist. The note was fairly easy; the night when the moon was reborn is the day when Kaitou Kid returned a year ago. And if he remember correctly, then it was today. Most would've thought it's after new moon because that's when moon appear again. But Kid's wording "was" made everything click. The "treasure" referred in the note is the Statue of the Sky; a golden statue of an angel with a blue sapphire on the right hand and a lighter blue opal on left. It was the statue that was being displayed in Tokyo tonight. Unfortunately, Kid didn't name the time so he and the police force guarded the building all day long. Not that he mind though.

Shinichi yawned and glanced toward his wristwatch. _10 P.M already... Is Kid really coming or was I wrong?_

Then at that precise moment, the pink smoke erupted out of nowhere and Nakamori's rant became noticeably louder.

_He's here_, Shinichi thought, before he grinned in excitement. Shinichi successfully dodged all the Kid's trick. He have seen it all too much since he was Conan and surprisingly, it was much easier to dodge now that he has aged 10 years.

"You never failed to disappoint me, Meitantei-san."

Kudo Shinichi turned to the familiar sound. "Kid." He smirked. The thief flashed his trademark grin and grabbed the statue before disappearing into the pink smoke.

Shinichi stared at the empty space where Kid have been just a second ago. _No teasing? No tricks? What's going on here?_

**...**

When Shinichi arrived from the heist, he grumbled and reached for the door when he heard rustle of clothes. He opened the door without thinking and started cursing himself for his rookie mistake, when he caught a glimpse of white flash. Shinichi ran for it and shockingly, he grabbed the thief's arm. Maybe the thief let him, or maybe Shinichi keeps on surprising him.

"Shi—I mean—Meitantei-san." The thief lowered his top hat drawing a dark shadow over his eyes.

"What is wrong with you? Ever since that day we..." The detective froze, feeling a wave of blush spreading rapidly.

"Nothing, Meitantei-san, now if you'll excuse me..." Kaito tried to wiggle his arm free but the grip only became tighter.

"Kaito... Tell me..." Shinichi pulled the thief's arm making the space between them smaller and smaller until they could feel each other's breath on their skin. Kaito shivered at the sensation but kept his poker face intact although it was creaking slowly by Shinichi. Finally, the thief gave out a defeated sigh.

"Fine," and the grip on Shinichi's and came loose. Kaito almost gave out a whimper as he lost the warmth but successfully held it down. "It's because..." Shinichi's eyebrows rose. "I felt like... I don't know! Haibara-san died for you and Ran-san... You have her! You don't have any space in your heart for me as more than a rival..."

Shinichi stared at the thief in shock. "Kaito...you don't mean..."

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just want—"

The thief was stopped when he felt the strong detective's arm grabbing wrist again, warmth flooding into him and pulled him until his lips pressed against the other, moving and encouraging the thief's to respond back. Kaito's frustration flushed out of him immediately and held the detective's waist gently.

"Baro," Kaito heard the detective grumble. "I don't do this to a person who's just my rival right?"

"Nhmm..." was the only reply he got. Shinichi chuckled and nibbled on his earlobe, his smile growing bigger as Kaito moaned in pleasure. The detective dug for the other's sweet lips once more. Then to the thief's surprise, Kaito felt a tongue trailing his lips, asking for permission to enter. He smiled and parted his mouth open and felt a rush of a tongue entering his hot mouth seconds after. After several moments of mapping Kaito's mouth, Shinichi broke the kiss, making Kaito whimper and he stared at Shinichi with a confused look in his eyes.

"I... I don't know how I feel... Kaito, I honestly don't!" Shadow drew over the thief's eyes.

"But..."

Kaito raised his eyebrows hopefully. "But...?"

Shinichi blushed furiously, refusing to continue.

"My, my... Look how the table has turned, ne, Shin-chan?" Kaito chuckled.

"Shut...up..." The detective tried his hardest to control his shaky breath and snapped, "And don't call me that."

Now Shinichi was the one backing up and Kaito closing up on him. His legs hit something like a base of something and something springy on top. It took him several more seconds than usual to figure out it was his bed. He saw the thief's grin grow wider in the room with lack of light. Shinichi opened his mouth to say something when suddenly Kaito's lips crushed the detective's, stealing his every breath. He then started to nibble on his neck, getting lower and lower unbuttoning the shirt along the way.

This made Shinichi shudder and failed to hold back a moan escaping his lips. When Kaito finished unbuttoning the shirt, and had reached his stomach, he trailed back up, without stopping the marathon of kisses. Soon the magician was at Shinichi's neck, and he dug his face into the detective's bare shoulder.

Shinichi tensed at the sudden action but relaxed and accepted the thief, smiling ever so softly. He ran his fingers through the dark hair of a boy who could be his twin and sighed.

Just a little, Shinichi could see the face of Kaito grinning like an idiot. He couldn't help but chuckle at that. There was a couple of silent moments when he shook the magician.

"Kaito?" The only response he got was the peaceful rise and fall of the thief's chest. After a couple of heartbeats, Shinichi just smiled, realizing that Kaito was asleep and was still wearing the Kid's outfit though his hat and his monocles have been thrown somewhere on the floor. Then the detective noticed that beside his bed the statue that was stolen that night stood there with a note attached to it.

It read:  
_Did you know, Shinichi? That the treasure I was talking about in the heist note was you? I'll never let you go..._

"Baro..." Shinichi whispered as he carefully laid Kaito in his bed. He slid onto the space next to him pulling a blanket over them. He snuggled deep into the unmasked thief's body sighed a happy satisfaction. "Even if you let me go, I'll never let you go... You don't have to prove how much you love me. Because I already love you... It doesn't matter what Haibara had done for me or who Ran was to me..." Shinichi leaned closer to Kaito's face and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Now, you are all that matters."

A small smile appeared on a sleeping boy's face. Chuckling once more, Shinichi finally closed his eyes drifting to sleep.

He had found somewhere to begin. He found someone to start all over.

It was reset and restart.

* * *

**That's it folks! Sorry if you are not satisfied enough! Please tell me what you think and REVIEW!**


End file.
